loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Australia - The Outback
LoganWorm's Survivor: Australia - The Outback is the tenth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 7th, 2016. They were evaluated until May 15th, 2016. The cast was announced on May 16th, 2016. The season premiered on May 17th, 2016. It was set in Herbert River in the Goshen Station in Queensland, Australia. The eighteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of nine. The season began with the division of the two tribes, Bamal and Guwing, both aboriginal words meaning earth and sun respectively. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. This was the first season to feature new players on two tribes of nine without returning players. This is the third season to offer a cash prize in addition to the title of Sole Survivor, however the value rose significantly to $50 (worth 750T$). Additionally, the Runner-Up now receives $10 (worth 150T$). Twists/Changes *'Expanded Cast:' Following the previous season, this season differs where it features an expanded cast of 18 new players rather than 16 new players and two returning players. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. This season the idol could only be found on Exile Island. *'Exile Island:' Unlike last season, at the end of each challenge one person from each tribe, voted on by the opposing tribe, is sent to Exile Island. Both people have the opportunity to search for the hidden immunity idol, but only one person will find a clue between two urns each time. The member of the losing tribe is also safe from the vote. Summary The summary will be added once the season is over. Castaways There were eighteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Bamal and Guwing. After ??? castaways were voted out, the ??? left merged into one tribe, ???. ??? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game 'Episode 1: '"TBA #1" *Immunity Challenge: The Polls - Both tribes had to get as many votes as possible in a poll competing against each other. The tribe with the most votes would win immunity. Episode 1 'Episode 2: '"TBA #2" *Immunity Challenge: Jigsaw Speed - Individuals on both tribes had to score the lowest possible time on a difficult aboriginal puzzle. The tribe with the least total combined time would win immunity. Episode 2 Voting History Trivia *This is the first eighteen person season full of new players to feature two tribes of nine. References 1. LoganWorm (April 10th 2016). "Season 10 Prizes" LoganWorm's Survivor. Retrieved April 11th, 2016. External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also